Songfict-Teardrops On My Guitar
by Aikashita Scarlet
Summary: Sebuah songfict Jasper yang terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift yang berjudul Teardrops On My Guitar Warnings: OneShoot, Piper POV, OOC, AU, Typho(s), dll


Jasper Songfict (Teardrops On My Guitar)

Jam pada dashboard mobilku menunjukkan pukul 08.20. Bagus, ternyata bel masuk masih akan berbunyi lima menit lagi, jadi aku masih bisa pergi ke perpustakaan sebentar untuk mencari bahan dari tugasku yang belum kuselesaikan.

Kubuka pintu mobil SUV hitamku dan kemudian aku menutupnya dengan sekali sentakan. Di sepanjang jalan tercium aroma-aroma bunga. Bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran penuh saat ini, dan aromanya menggelitik hidungku. Aroma harum dan manis bunga-bunga saat musim semi, meski sekarang musim semi sudah hampir berakhir.

Semester musim semi juga akan segera berakhir. Hal itu berarti banyak hal. Pertama, liburan musim panas akan segera datang. Dan kedua, pesta dansa musim semi akan segera dilaksanakan. Dua hal itu membuatku sangat bahagia. Well, terutama yang kedua.

Pesta dansa musim semi memang kegiatan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh murid High School manapun di dunia. Apalagi jika kau bisa pergi kesana dengan orang yang kau sukai. Orang yang kusukai..

Aku telah sampai di perpustakaan sekolah dan lekas mencari bahan untuk tugasku. Untung saja bahan itu tak terlalu susah dicari. Jadi, aku menemukannya dengan cukup cepat. Segera saja kusalin bahan itu untuk tugasku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang sedang memegang bahuku. Hingga kemudian aku mendengar orang itu menyapaku ramah. "Hei Piper!" katanya. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak mendengar suaranya. Suara yang sudah kukenal selama bertahun-tahun.

Perlahan-lahan kubalikkan badanku menghadap orang tersebut dan kucoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupku. "Hai Jason," aku balik menyapanya sambil tersenyum senormal mungkin. Jason, dialah orang yang kusukai.

Jason adalah tetanggaku sekaligus temanku saat pertama kali memasuki High School. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan kami juga sering pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama, meski hari ini tidak. Aku terbangun agak siang dan kulihat mobil Jason sudah tidak ada di depan rumahnya. Jadi, aku menyetir mobilku sendiri ke sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Tak kusangka bel masuk bahkan belum berbunyi, dan aku akan bertemu di pelataran parkir.

Aku tak tau kenapa aku menyukai Jason. Hanya saja, aku sangat menyukainya. Postur tingginya, rambut pirangnya, matanya yang berwarna biru langit, dan juga senyuman khasnya. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Jason.

"Sedang membuat contekan?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ya, ini untuk ujian Mr. Brown."

"Oh, maksudmu guru kimia tua yang," dia merubah mukanya menjadi sangat lucu, hingga aku tertawa tertahan, "CO2 adalah molekul senyawa, sedangkan O2 adalah molekul unsur," tirunya dengan gaya yang sangat lucu hingga tawaku meledak.

"Ssst! Diam!" teriak penjaga perpustakaan, membuat tawaku langsung terhenti. Well, penjaga perpustakaan sekolah memang terkenal tegas. Dan aku bisa melupakan hal itu—atau hal penting lainnya, seperti bahwa kami sedang berada di perpustakaan dan ada beberapa murid lain di sekitar kami—sekejap saja hanya dengan mendengar lelucon Jason.

Keadaan menjadi hening setelahnya. Aku masih melanjutkan tugasku, sedang Jason hanya memandangiku dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian aku telah menyelesaikan tugasku dan bel masuk belum berbunyi. Aku berjalan bersama Jason menuju gedung sekolah dengan santai.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa?" tanya Jason tiba-tiba, membuat lamunanku buyar begitu saja. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menjawab, "Tentu, jika kau mengajakku," tapi aku menahan keinginanku itu dalam-dalam.

"Well, entahlah. Aku baru saja berpikir tentang itu," jawabku. Itu bukan kebohongan. Aku memang baru berpikir tentang pesta dansa saat baru datang tadi. "Kenapa? Apa kau punya seseorang untuk kau ajak kesana?"

Jason hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku. Apa artinya itu? Apakah dia memang meiliki seseorang yang akan diajaknya ke pesta dansa? Siapa? Mungkinkah itu aku?

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Jason, dengan senyuman yang masih tersungging di wajahnya.

"Seharusnya aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu?"

Jason mengganti senyuman aneh itu dengan senyuman khasnya. Cengiran yang sangat kusukai. "Oke, aku akan memberitahumu. Kemarin, saat aku pergi ke kafe di seberang jalan, aku bertemu dengan Drew, ketua cheerleader itu. Kami mengobrol cukup banyak, kurasa dia menyukaiku," katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu. Aku menahan nafas. Hentikan Jason! kumohon jangan lanjutkan! "Dan well, aku juga menyukainya. Jadi, aku berencana untuk mengajaknya ke pesta dansa sepulang sekolah nanti."

Terlambat sudah. Hatiku telah hancur berkeping-keping mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya aku menumpahkan tangisku sekarang juga. Kalau saja aku tak berada di dekat Jason sekarang, tangisku pasti telah tumpah. Tak taukah dia bahwa aku menyukainya? Tak taukah dia bahwa aku selalu memikirkannya setiap malam, dan memohon pada bintang harapan agar dia menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya?

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya. Cengiran itu masih tersungging di wajahnya. Tapi hal itu membuat hatiku sakit sekarang, karena aku tau cengiran itu bukan untukku.

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha menghialngkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mengganjal tenggorokanku. Kupaksakan diriku untuk terlihat tegar dan kupasang senyum palsu andalanku. "Kurasa itu bagus," jawabku, entah kenapa suaraku menjadi parau.

Tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, bel masuk sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Jason melirik arlojinya sekilas, lalu dia memandangku cemas. "Kurasa kita harus masuk sekarang. Well, kau tak keberatan kan kalau aku meninggalkanmu? Mr. Sanders pasti akan memberiku hukuman jika aku tak lekas sampai di kelasnya."

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa!" katanya serasa berlari memasuki sekolah. Meninggalkanku sendirian di halaman sekolah. Di tengah hiruk pikuk murid-murid yang mulai berlarian memasuki kelas masing-masing. Tapi aku tak begitu peduli.

Bunyi air yang mengalir dari wastafel tak cukup untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Kucoba untuk membasuh mukaku dengan air tersebut. Tapi tetap saja tak ada yang berubah. Pantulan bayanganku di cermin juga tak berbeda. Yang ada disana hanya mata yang merah dan sedikit sembab, juga tatapan kosong.

Entah sudah berapa kelas yang kulewati dengan berada di kamar mandi dan manangisi hatiku yang telah hancur, bahkan kurasa bel pulang pun telah berbunyi sejak tadi. Yang pasti, aku tidak ingin berada di dalam kamar mandi ini lagi, dan aku akan pulang sekarang.

Kuusap air mataku dan kupraktekkan lagi senyum palsuku. Memang tak sebagus biasanya, apalagi dengan mata yang masih merah sedikit sembab. Tapi kurasa ini sudah cukup untuk membuat siapapun, terutama Jason, tidak mengkhawatirkanku.

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan-lahan, dan aku melangkah keluar.

"Hai!"

Sapaan itu lagi. Suara itu lagi. Aku menengok ke arah suara itu berasal dan melihat Jason nyengir sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Lagi-lagi aku menampakkan senyum palsuku padanya. Aku hendak membalas sapaannya saat dia melenggang dengan indah melewatiku. Gerakan melenggang itu sangat sempurna, gerakan yang tak akan bisa kulakukan.

Pandanganku mengikuti sosoknya dan hatiku sontak menjadi lebih hancur ketika melihat Jason menghampiri gadis berambut coklat panjang yang sangat anggun sekaligus cantik dan memeluknya erat. Drew. Aku segera berlari keluar sekolah menjauhi mereka berdua, sebelum hatiku lebih hancur lagi hingga aku tak bisa bernafas.

"Oh Piper, kau bodoh sekali! Jason bukannya menyapamu, tapi dia menyapa Drew. Bodoh sekali kau!" makiku dalam hati. "Lagipula kau tak akan bisa bersaing dengan Drew yang sempurna itu!

Aku berlari berputar-putar tak tentu arah di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu, aku sendiri tak tau. Namun anehnya, hal itu membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Pikiranku sudah cukup jernih sekarang. Ya, aku memang menyukai Jason. Dan hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untuknya adalah membiarkan dia bahagia bersama Drew, bukannya memaksanya bersamaku. Semoga saja Drew bisa benar-benar membuat Jason bahagia. Semoga dia bisa memeluk Jason erat, menjaganya, dan memberi semua cintanya pada Jason.

Setelah semua renungan dan harapanku yang baru selesai kuucapkan, aku berjalan ke tempatku memarkir SUV milikku. Kubuka pintu kemudi, duduk di joknya, kemudian mengendarainya pulang sendirian.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku bergegas pergi ke kamarku tanpa menghiraukan Mom yang bertanya kenapa aku baru pulang dan menyuruhku untuk makan malam. Aku sedang tidak ingin diintrogasi oleh Mom atau pergi makan malam. Nafsu makanku sudah hilang entah kemana.

Kulemparkan tasku ke sudut kamar dan aku melangkah ke tempat tidur di tengah ruangan. Kurebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dengan posisi telentang menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna biru laut. Biru, warna kesukaan Jason.

Tidak, tidak! Aku tak boleh mengingat-ingat Jason lagi, dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain sekarang. Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat, hingga tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu di atas laci di samping tempat tidurku.

Fotoku dan Jason saat kami berkunjung ke International Peace Garden beberapa bulan lalu. Jason tampak nyengir lebar. Dia mengenakan kaus biru sovenir dari IPG, rambut coklat kemerahannya sedikit acak-acakan. Tangan kanannya merangkul bahuku, sedang tangan kirinya membuat tanda peace. Di foto itu aku mengenakan kaus sovenir yang sama, tapi berwarna hijau soft, rambut coklatku tergerai indah, kedua pipiku sedikit memerah karena saat itu pertama kalinya Jason merangkul bahuku. Dan yang pasti, aku tersenyum bahagia di foto itu.

Aku tersenyum pahit mengingat kenangan manis itu. Kenangan yang mungkin akan jadi kenangan pahit, karena hal seperti kenangan itu tak mungkin terjadi lagi. Setidaknya tak mungkin pada orang yang sama. Kupandangi foto itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci.

Tanganku tergerak untuk menekan saklar lampu saat kulihat lampu kamar Jason menyala dan dia bergegas mengambil buku yang biasa dia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi denganku saat di rumah. Dia menulis sesuatu dengan tersenyum lebar dan sangat bersemangat. Sepertinya aku tau apa yang dia tulis. Tapi, aku tetap saja mengambil buku milikku dan bersiap menulis jawaban nanti.

Tak lama kemudian, Jason menghadapkan bukunya ke arahku dan tebakanku terbukti benar. 'She said yes! We'll go to party together!' tulisnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Relakan dia Pipes, biarkan dia bahagia, kataku dalam hati sambil menulis jawaban pendekku.

Aku menampakkan senyum palsuku padanya sebelum membalikkan jawabanku padanya, yaitu 'Congratulations!'. Dia membalasnya dengan cengiran, dan menulis lagi, 'Thanks'. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menampakkan senyum palsuku lagi padanya.

Kemudian kami berdua bangkit dan berjalan menuju saklar lampu masing-masing. Kami bertukar senyum sesaat. Aku masih mempertahankan senyum palsuku, sedangkan dia telah mengubah cengirannya menjadi senyuman bahagia. "Semoga kau bahagia dengannya," harapku sambil memandang bintang harapan. Lalu aku menekan saklar lampu dan berbaring di tempat tidurku. "Semoga kau benar-benar bahagia dengannya."


End file.
